A hunting license is issued by a government authority such as a department of natural resources for various purposes including protecting and controlling the game animal population, providing a source of revenue, and ensuring that hunters are qualified to use weapons in a safe manner. The hunting license may be printed on a form that the hunter carries as evidence that the hunter is authorized to be hunting.
The government authority may also require that every hunter who kills a game animal, such as a deer or a turkey, must immediately fill out a temporary tag with the name and address of the hunter, and the date and time the game was killed. The temporary tag may be detached from a permit issued by the government authority in additional to the hunting license. The temporary tag must be immediately attached to the harvested game animal at the place where the game animal fell, before the game animal may be moved for subsequent processing. The temporary tag must remain on the game animal until the game animal is permanently tagged.
Typically, the temporary tag is tied to the game animal with string, wire, etc. The temporary tag may also be placed in reusable protective holder, either fashioned by the hunter or purchased from a dealer, which protects the temporary tag from degradation by exposure to the elements. However, the hunter must remember to bring string and wire to hold the temporary tag to the harvested game animal, as well as a writing instrument with which to record the legally required information about the kill. Known protective holders are also not easily attached to the harvested game animal.
There is a continuing need for a license protection and tagging system that permits a hunter to easily carry a hunting license and affix a temporary tag to a harvested game animal. Desirably, the license protection and tagging system protects the hunting license and the temporary tag from the elements.